Dynasty Warriors: The New Characters Melee
by ecnal nogardnap
Summary: Koei may have had polls to decide the DW5 roster, but THIS is what happened!


**Dynasty Warriors: The DW5 New Character Melee!**

Disclaimer: I don't own DW, Koei does. The characters shown here that aren't in DW5 are a result of my own ideas. Any resemblance to any fanfics, created characters in saved files, or ANYTHING on this website is purely coincidental.

Summary: Koei might've had polls to decide who would be in DW5, but THIS is how they really chose who would be in DW5! Rated T for some MK violence. Oh, and there's no Shamoke in this one.

A.N.: I know we all know what the result of this will be. However, this could be good senseless fun and violence. Sorry if the fighting is really unorganised, but heck, it's a 22 character battle! Oh, and the ending is half-assed. Enjoy!

**Starring:**

The DW5 new characters, Zuo Ci, Xing Cai, Guan Ping, Cao Pi, Ling Tong and Pang De.

**Shu:**

**Fa Zheng:** Liu Zhang's advisor, he was a talented official and strategist. Liu Bei once remarked that he would not have lost Yi Ling if Fa Zheng were still alive. Weapon of choice? Calligraphy brush. His charges (including jump charges) involve writing several characters in the air and hurtling them at his opponent. That is, IF he survives this battle. His presence would ensure more than one battle involving Cheng Du in total in which he wins but then joins Shu.

**Guan Xing and Zhang Bao:** The sons of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and two of Shu's stronger young generals, they ignore any fanmade reproaches and take their father's weapons into the fray! Originality is not so important as reliability! Their presence won't change much except the presence of annoying playables to fight if you're Wei or Wu, and more cut scenes. Although they stick together through thick and thin, they are in fact separate characters like the Qiao sisters.

**Xu Shu:** With the assurance that if he wins, his musou mode will involve him leaving Cao Cao after being tricked, this eternally loyal and talented strategist aims to serve Liu Bei with all his heart and strategies. His weapon of choice is a mystic sword with Taoist symbols to imbue it with power. This is because he was once a swordsman that defended the weak. His moveset, should he appear, would be unique or like Zhou Yu's with the occasional Taoist charm instead of fire orb.

**Ma Dai: **The faithful and steadfast cousin of Ma Chao. He has no designs of ambition save the unification of the land under Liu Bei and that he deliver the final killing blow against Cao Cao. After Ma Chao left, he shone in campaigns against the Nanman as well as Wei. This Xi Liang local, should he be in, shall use a pair of hatchets like a red Indian with lighter armour for more mobility than his elaborate cousin. Also, his storyline will be tweaked so that at first he will resent being in Ma Chao's shadow, then he repents of that, then Ma Chao dies and he's all angsty, then when he gets the chance to kill Wei's leader in his ending, he doesn't because he finds that he's better than that! Oh, and he kills/fights Wei Yan in a cutscene! How awesome is that! (A.N.: I like the loyal DW5 Wei Yan, FYI)

**Wei:**

**Jia Xu:** Another of Wei's startlingly brilliant strategists, he once served Zhang Xiu and formed the plan that trapped Cao Cao at Wan castle that killed Dian Wei. Then, he served Cao Cao as both a civil official and strategist. His weapon of choice is a scroll which functions as a whip as well. Will he change much? Doubtfully.

**Guo Jia:** The polite but soft-spoken strategist was quite possibly Wei's greatest mind. This time around, he uses a fan made of blue and red feathers.

**Deng Ai:** Long the subject of fan petitions to be made playable, this man, despite his stutter, possesses a sharp trident (REAL three pronged) and an even sharper mind. As Sima Yi's protégé, he wants to fulfil his master's will. However, that won't stop him from having a begrudging respect for Jiang Wei, his enemy and archrival. His musou shall involve a rivalry with Jiang Wei much like Xiahou Dun's rivalry with Guan Yu only it revolves more around respect.

**Cao Hong:** Having stood up to Ma Chao for more rounds than other officers, Cao Hong was a candidate for new character. With his pair of katars, he is fiercely loyal to his cousin Cao Cao. However, whereas Cao Ren, his closest relative, is a man of peace at heart, Cao Hong lives for the thrill of battle and is highly impetuous. He is almost the opposite of his staunch cousin as well, being rude to his enemies and nimble of body.

**Zhong Hui: **However short his appearance, Zhong Hui was a prodigy that stood toe to toe with Deng Ai and Jiang Wei. His should be a short musou mode, though he boasts the use of a nine-sectioned whip.

**Wu: (a.n.: I got less creative with the bios here)**

**Cheng Pu:** The veteran has had quite a history serving the Sun family. This would give the idea that he has severely buffed up through countless battles, enabling him to use a wavy snake spear. The difference between him and Zhang Fei? He has 2 of them with larger blades.

**Ding Feng:** Another veteran, this master swordsman led a party to obliterate the Wei forces in one battle and succeeded. His weapon is a wavy blade which is like a cross between a kris (or kriss?) and a broad sword, or rather, a buster kris! Also carries a gourd of water and a cloth to clean said weapon.

(a.n.: I'm sure you all know this, but the kris is an Asian dagger with a wavy blade that gets thinner to the tip. It is meant to deliver quick killing stabs like an assassin.)

**Lu Su:** The renowned politician and faithful official of Wu, Lu Su doesn't bare any animosity towards other kingdoms, though he will serve Wu to the end. He uses an ornate rapier. (a.n.: I'd like to add Zhuge Jin, but the roster is big enough already!)

**Others:**

**Wu Tugu:** Rattan armoured, lean and mean, the Nanman officer led the armoured troops which routed the Shu soldiers in one battle only to be killed the next. Still, he WAS valiant. Uses lesser gauntlets of rattan.

**Yan Liang and Wen Chou:** Yuan Shao's 2 valiant officers who made Yuan Shao last long in the battle of Guan Du. One uses a massive pole which he swings around, the other relies on a Zanbatou sword.

**The announcers/observers and the rules:**

A panel made of Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, Sima Yi, guest star Shao Kahn (I don't own him or Mortal Kombat, Midway does) and me, Spirit of Razor Sharp Hats (razor sharp hats are copyright of Kung Lao, copyright of Midway) will judge the survivors after the battle is fought. At least one warrior will be present for each alignment including the "others". Oh, and should a warrior run out of health, one of the others has the right to brutally finish him off.

_**Reeeeaaaadyyyy….GO!**_

In a coliseum-like structure in the skies, a competition was taking place in the ruin's interior. 4 openings were available to enter this huge monument, one coloured green, another blue, and one more red. The fourth was grey.

Inside, at the place where an emperor would sit as he watched the bloodbath from high, were 5 figures. Sleeping Dragon, Young Phoenix and the…semi-transvestite in a dress… (Sima Yi: HEY!) were there along with 2 others.

One was large, had a skull helmet and wickedly spiked armour. He carried a large mallet with him because the author didn't want him to take it out of thin air.

The other was dressed in a stylish long-sleeved grey robe with gold dragons flowing on it. He also wore a circular razor sharp hat on his head and carried one on his back. His hair, underneath, was spiky and black.

"Pathetic spirit, I, the great Shao Kahn, did not ask to be whisked to this pointless tournament for yet another mindlessly monotonous game with no unique additions!" the skull-faced one shouted at the hat-wearing one.

"You're just jealous, because THEY don't have fans that sissy-bitch over storyline changes like some girl being under a spell instead of having a needlessly angst filled life."

"THAT, mortal, is because it adds depth!"

"Depth, depth, depth…Have your fans ever been aware that if they were to actually have their way and make things that way and that way alone, they would make you and other characters equally one-dimensional?"

Pang Tong used his infamous wind staff to create a small yet solid gust to scratch his back. Zhuge looked disapprovingly.

"Pang Tong, surely you could just use the staff? I mean, the charge time on that thing is just…Impractical."

"Oh, geez, YOU'RE one to talk, Mr. 'I-use-my-lasers-to-open-cans-and-then-use-my-newly-found-light-orbs-to-toast-the-food-inside'," the Yoda-ish man snickered. Sima Yi sneered.

"It's amazing that Shu lasted that long with the both of you in its employ."

"Why did we have to have him here?" the white robed man sighed. His best friend nudged him.

"At least it's not Zhou Yu…HE'D waste time making plots to kill us, WE'D waste time stopping those plots effortlessly. At least 'Dress-Man' had some respect for you...When you died in the novel, that is."

"I suppose you're right…"

In the locker room of Shu, a commotion was about. Fa Zheng and Xu Shu were having a discussion on how they were to cooperate in fighting to face their foes. Ma Dai was being given a pep talk by his cousin and the Guans and Zhangs were the victims of…parental concern. (DUN DUUNN DUUUUNNNNN!)

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK, sports? Don't need a sip of wine? Nothing? Because you know, as much as I hate these guys, they ain't half bad and…"

"Daaaaaaaaaaad," Zhang Bao said exasperatedly. Xing Cai giggled.

"We'll be OK, daddy."

Guan Xing looked at his adopted brother with slight disdain.

"Why'd HE get to be nominated, dad? He didn't even PROVE his valour seriously!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"STOP THAT, SONS, or I'm turning this thing around and going back home!" shouted the God of War. The 2 looked down meekly.

"Yes, dad," they said simultaneously.

"Heh…Always works…And Xing, NO blood stains on Blue Dragon. I don't want it getting all rusty."

The strategists were also busy.

"So that's who's in each kingdom," finished Fa Zheng.

"The question is, how do we counter them flawlessly?"

"You can't, cos you don't know what's really coming up," said the other Xi Liang warrior. He was already hyped up and his cousin was expecting the best.

"Dai, as my old man said," Ma Chao started, puffing his gut out and taking some sashes to simulate a moustache.

"Show them the pride and soul of Liang!"

Wu was also starting to prepare as well.

"My lords, we SHALL be victorious!" the veterans stated to all 3 generations of the Sun family present. Jian, Ce and Quan.

Zhou Yu placed a hand on Lu Su's shoulder.

"Make us proud, Lu Su."

"Well, I would be better if we settled this diplomatically, but…"

Zhou Yu let out an "UGH!"

"Lu Su, I just trained you for this moment! Now what do we say?"

"Um… 'I hereby sign this treaty allowing your asskicking'?"

"Good boy!"

Ling Tong was showing off some flashy Bruce Lee kicks and making some kung fu yells.

"Oh yeah…The Little Dragon is in the house!"

(a.n.: Bruce Lee's nickname in his career was "Little Dragon".)

"Dude, Shu has one of those…" Gan Ning pointed out.

"Oh, what, a house?" Ling Tong sarcastically said.

And Wei was preparing as well.

"This is SO not right…Zhong Hui shouldn't even be here! How many battles was he in? Or rather, how FEW?" Cao Hong rudely asked.

"Nice working with you too, stick figure…" Zhong Hui bitterly said.

Cao Cao started yelling at his relative.

"We need all the help we can get, understood!"

Cao Ren mediated and Jia Xu gave his lord a back massage.

"Back off, I'm afraid you'll stab me with a dagger, you turncoat-who-left-his-lord," the paranoid Prime Minister snapped.

"But my lord, I was with you for…!"

"Guo Jia! He's a traitor! Chase him off and give me a back massage immediately!"

"Right away, my lord…" the young man said. He froze Jia Xu's entire body with a spell and then pushed him away as he thawed out.

Pang De actually found something amusing…Daring Deng Ai to speak tongue twisters.

"Now say it with me," he started in his baritone voice.

"Peter Piper picked a pair of polka-dot pyjamas!"

"P-P-P-P-Pet-t-t-t-ter Pi-Pip….Oh, f-f-f-forg-g-get it!"

"But it's so fun to make you stutter like that!"

"T-T-T-That's i-i-it!" he said, then putting on an iron mask, preventing him from talking. He then wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Talk to the mask for the face isn't replying!"

"Rather…Unique look, eh, Deng Ai?"

In the unaligned locker, the whole place was a mess since the gathered people were not really aligned with one another. Wu Tugu was facing off Yan Liang and Wen Chou while Zuo Ci shook his head and walked away.

"We Nanman smash you all! Elephants stomp, make pancakes!"

"What's an elephant?"

"What's a Nanman?"

"You not know, because you 2 killed by long-bearded red man too soon! HA!"

"Well, 'companions', I believe our foes are beginning to assemble. Shall we go? I believe we should be able to think of our tactics," the wizened old man stated.

"Mehmehmehmeh! Mehmehmeh! Meh, meh, meh, meh, mehmeh!"

Shao Kahn, in the meanwhile, was also equally annoyed with the spirit of razor sharp hats while the 3 strategists actually connected.

"So you wear the dress because of issues?" the hermit-ish one asked.

"….YES!" Sima Yi wailed.

"My father was always so abusive of the entire clan! Such a tyrant! Adolph Hitler would've been disgusted! And the Caos…They were ALWAYS on my back! 'Sima Yi conquer this!' 'Sima Yi reform that!' 'Sima Yi, for all the good you've done we're firing you!' Well, they can just take their 'Sima Yis' and shove it up their…!"

"Mortal, if you say 'Meh!' one more time, I shall scream!"

"…Meh!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shao Kahn took hold of his hammer but before he knew it, the young spirit/embodiment of the author had sliced his hands off.

"Shh! It's starting!" he said, then causing the hands to reappear with his awesome author powers (hinthint).

And indeed it was starting. The competitors had entered he coliseum and had separated into 4 groups. The warriors, ever honourable, turned to the judges.

"We who might be about to die salute you!" they shouted in unison, raising their weapons. Shao Kahn just waved his hand in dismissal and got up.

"The above text had already explained why you foolish mortals are engaging in such senseless competition! Therefore, I shall start the match…

"FIGHT!"

That was when it turned into chaos. A flourish of blue, red, green and other colours. Thankfully for the perceptive sage Zuo Ci, he was smart enough to back off first and wait it out until he was engaged in combat.

Cao Pi, being a shrewd mind, also had the same idea and avoided conflict, only striking when he could expect no counter.

Wu Tugu had charged headlong into the melee. He blocked a few blows from warriors from all kingdoms and actually delivered a smashing clubbed fist to the head of an unsuspecting Cao Hong.

Cao Hong was knocked down and Ma Dai suddenly appeared, tomahawks at the ready. He raised them and tried to bring them down but the agile Wei warrior rolled out of harm's way. He proceeded to use an annoying Zhang He-ish torpedo move to whittle down the health of any warriors he hit.

Not in the least bit disturbed, Ma Dai kept his focus and leapt over a dangerous torpedo. However, he barely had enough time to block a heavy blow by a large pole. That's right, Wen Chou was attacking.

Repeated blows knocked away other warriors and slowly weakened Ma Dai's guard. However, just in the nick of time, Ding Feng used his waved giant blade to swat the Yuan family's prize warrior away.

Of course, this being a melee, the Xi Liang warrior simply flipped up and instantly landed a few free hits on the elderly Wu warrior.

Meanwhile, the strategists had all stuck together in a small group to increase their chances of winning. Lu Su had struck a small deal with Shu and the group of 3 strategists had pretty much covered their sides. Fa Zheng had formed an earlier barrier of characters while Xu Shu and Lu Su hacked at anybody that got too close.

In this manner, although the Shu strategists had been able to cast some elemental spells on some of the warriors, Lu Su also friendly fired a few Shu people. A fire spell gone wrong accidentally set ablaze Gaun Xing and Zhang Bao, tandem warriors, and they were tackled by Wu Tugu, who was swiftly bashed off.

Then the strategists met their match in the form of Guo Jia and Jia Xu. What was worse was that Deng Ai and Zhong Hui were there as well. Not needing any words, the small clusters of smart men clashed.

Fa Zheng had painted a character and sent it flying to the scroll of Jia Xu, which disrupted the spell casting with a foreign presence. Unfortunately, brushes that aren't fourth weapons are poor defence against a 9 sectioned whip and trident.

The 2 prodigies double teamed the poor strategist while Xu Shu tried to fight off an aggressive Guo Jia. The magical fan was evenly matched with the Taoist blade. Lu Su, seeing the situation was getting worse, had to look out for himself.

Cao Hong was still torpedoing and had gotten a few warriors to the green level of health (below blue/green) and some were even in the yellow/orange level. Unfortunately, after blitzing past Yan Liang, Ling Tong delivered a flying kick, Bruce Lee style, to the unprotected head of Cao Hong.

Cao Hong was sent sprawling and all the unoccupied warriors in the yellow zone, namely Guan Xing, Wu Tugu and Cheng Pu proceeded to pummel him.

He kicked the young Guan away before the falchion blade got him but he was picked up by the stalwart Nanman warrior and batted away by the dual spears of the old Cheng Pu.

He got up but then Ling Tong gave him one last kick, sending him reeling.

"FINISH HIM!" came the deep and tyrannical voice. (21 warriors left)

Ling Tong wasted no time. He channelled all his inner strength into his nunchuks and let forth a giant spiral of fire, burning Cao Hong to ashes. He then proceeded to find Deng Ai and swiftly struck.

The 2 were unprepared for the Wu warrior's disturbance and were forced to back off a weak Fa Zheng.

Zhong Hui, his whip whistling through the air, was doing his best to block the flail of Ling Tong but with little success as all the joints lacked the proper structural strength to defend.

Deng Ai wanted to assist his friend but a barrage of ink got him as he fell down and wiped off the deadly liquid that threatened to suffocate him. Suddenly, he heard the boom of a true musou trigger.

Wave after wave after wave of characters hit the stuttering warrior, setting him ablaze and sending him into the red zone not long after. The last blow launched him into the air and into another segment of the battlefield.

Although he had a bit of life left, the burn damage done almost KOed him when he reached the ground. As fate would have it, when he got up, he was stunned by a shield and then slammed by a giant blade.

"FINISH HIM!" the emperor of Outworld said again. (20 warriors left)

Guan Ping and Xing Cai nodded at one another. Getting on the flat side of the blade, Xing Cai was launched up and manoeuvred her agile body into a torpedo charge position. Guan Ping then swatted her by her feet directly at Deng Ai and he was struck with such force that he exploded, ergo Xing Cai's final musou blow.

The OTHER tandem team tried to make their way to their allies in their own kingdom but were delayed by the resilient Wu Tugu. He tackled them down and tried to bash with his 2 fists but suddenly was stabbed and thrown aside by a slim blade. When he got up, he found himself slashed into the air, followed by a swift 5 hits by a double bladed blade.

Cao Pi them left behind an ice orb and retreated to his own area of rest. When the dimwitted Nanman warrior got up, he was frozen by the element and Pang De finished the combo assault with a musou, knocking him into a wall.

Meanwhile, the strategists had banded together again since they were weakened by prolonged battle. Their keen minds realised they had to cooperate to stand the best chance of nomination, so therefore they voted to team up against somebody within their limits. Already they had damaged Yan Liang and Wen Chou to just one hit below the red zone.

That was when they spotted Zuo Ci. As smart as they were, they were also unfamiliar with the sage and thought him easy pickings. So they tried to attack, Fa Zheng had attempted to send a character flying but the charms of Zuo Ci swatted the bush out of his hand, as well as slashing it (the hand).

Lu Su and Jia Xu both used their skills while Xu Shu and Guo Jia assisted with plentiful orbs but Zuo Ci simply launched his own. First a fire orb, then an ice orb. Fire and ice negated each other as the sage's strategy neutralised the magical attempts. Then, while he could, he used his musou and started marching through the chaos.

Several warriors were bashed by this sudden bombardment of non-true musou damage. In the end, Yan Liang and Wen Chou were made dizzy. The 5 strategists were also in no condition to fight.

"FINISH THEM!" Shao Kahn ordered, eager to see what might happen.

(13 warriors left)

Zuo Ci took his 4 charms and suddenly multiplied 3 of them. He now had 7. Throwing one charm into each of his opponents, he started to chant as the embedded cards in the guts of his opponents started to glow.

Then, without warning, the cards suddenly exploded in a burst of lightning, taking the warriors with them in a brilliant flash of light.

"Multality," the skull-crowned emperor declared with macabre glee.

Zuo Ci sighed and stepped back to his own spot. He wondered if he really wanted to be involved in the chaos.

Ma Dai was having a good time, fighting off Pang De. He wasn't pleased that this man joined the monster that killed his uncle and he intended to take it all out on Pang De. However, Pang De had the superior weapons and could deal with the warrior's twisting and turning strikes with surprising ease.

Soon, after a few bouts of simply defending, Ma Dai tried a trick. He threw his hatchets like boomerangs but unfortunately, Pang De used a counter at the right time and batted both the weapons and the warrior away.

"Ma Dai, I honestly do not wish to do this. We should both be in the new game!" the other Xi Liang warrior declared earnestly.

"You forgot the rage me and my cousin felt! It was your rage as well! I'll never surrender!"

Pang De just shrugged.

"Tough luck, bub."

He struck and Ma Dai was in the dizzy state.

(a.n.: The FINISH HIMs will come real fast now, I think)

"FINISH HIM!" the emperor said all too soon. (12 warriors left)

Pang De stabbed his halberds by the slashing point into Ma Dai and lifted him up (a'la Baraka). He then bashed him against the wall a few times and threw him to the other side of the arena, splattering him.

He had little time to celebrate, however, as Guan Xing and Zhang Bao attacked from the flanks. A halberd in each hand, he parried their blades but they were inching closer and closer. Xing Cai and Guan Ping were also on their way.

However, before the buster blade guy could get any further, he was swatted away by the OTHER buster blade (or rather kris) guy.

"Guan Ping!" Xing Cai cried out. She had a soft spot for the god of war's adopted son, so she went to his aid. Pang De would've heaved a sigh of relief if not for his present situation.

However, stealthily and oh so precisely, Cao Pi had snuck up from behind and stabbed with both his blades into the sons of Shu's mightiest generals. Dizzy state again, and…

"FINISH THEM!" (10 warriors left)

Cao Pi detached his blade and took a sword in each hand. Charging his inner power to course through the swords, he suddenly started a brutal blitzkrieg, unleashing attack after rapid attack upon the 2 warriors.

After he had slashed and stabbed a good while, Cao Pi combined his blades, and did a whirling sword dance. The dervish of skill finished off the 2 warriors as their fate was sealed.

"Brutality," Shao Kahn declared.

Pang De gave a small bow but Cao Pi just waved it off. The son of Cao Cao left arrogantly as the battle raged on.

Meanwhile, Guan Ping and Xing Cai were stalemated with Cheng Pu and Ding Feng. Ding Feng's sword strikes were stronger than the adopted son of Guan Yu would have liked while Xing Cai was finding it hard to use her little pitchfork against the excessive assault of 2 serpent spears at the same time.

Unexpectedly, Guan Ping was saved by an enemy. When Ling Tong, having flying kicked Zhong Hui away, attempted to strangle the anime-esque boy with his nunchuks, Guan Ping used his prodigious strength to grab the sarcastic but able warrior and flip him over.

Ling Tong, dazed by the slam against the floor, was suddenly hurled up and bashed into Ding Feng. The elderly warrior was thrown off course and the blow had massive repercussions: He was stunned.

Using this chance, Guan Ping leapt up and hurled his sword down, causing a massive explosion and KOing the Wu warrior.

"FINISH HIM!" came the line again. (9 warriors left)

Guan Ping prepared his sword and shifted his grip like he would hold a javelin. He took a deep breath and threw his sword. It impaled Ding Feng squarely at his spinal chord and ripped it our slightly before exploding. The blade landed conveniently in front of Guan Ping. The boy lied down in fatigue

Xing Cai's defence was weakening. Already, a few hits were landed on her frail form and her health was in the red zone. Cheng Pu was certainly not getting any more fatigued than her, him being highly trained.

She ducked under a massive swing and used her shield to block a downwards smash. She flipped backwards to avoid a charge but was knocked back at the end of it by a dual sweep. Getting up, the veteran was again charging. However, he failed to notice one thing: Musou bars recharge in the red zone.

By the time Cheng Pu had got close, Xing Cai simply initiated her musou, unleashing flaming slashes against the old man. The final trademark of a torpedo smash with an explosion threw him off his feet and he landed in a dizzy state.

"FINISH HIM!" Shao Kahn shouted again. (8 warriors left)

Xing Cai proceeded to impale one of her opponent's arms and pulled him towards her. She then used her shield to give a devastating left hook which ripped open Cheng Pu's stomach. Intestines flowed down as Xing Cai stabbed his face and beheaded him.

Not long after, Ling Tong had knocked Zhong Hui's whip away. Swinging his weapons, Ling Tong delivered a crushing blow to his opponent's skull and once again, Zhong Hui was dizzy.

"FINISH HIM! (7 warriors left)

"...What, again?" Shao Kahn asked the judges.

"Just work with it," Sima Yi urged the emperor.

"The lazy guy known as the author is running out of fight ideas," Fledgling Phoenix clarified.

"But don't worry, only 1 more guy after this. We promise," Zhuge said.

Ling Tong then flying kicked his opponent down, landing on Zhong Hui's gut. He followed up with stepping on the Wei warrior's knee for leverage and used his other foot to pull the leg up, snapping the bone.

He did that with the other leg as Zhong Hui screamed and flipped him around. Then, the agile Wu warrior did the same with the arms and finally finished him off.

Wu Tugu was about to try and tackle Ling Tong from behind but he was suddenly sandwiched in between 2 halberds. Pang De then proceeded to hurl the unfortunate Nanman at the judges.

As the Nanman got up, he suddenly found himself face to face with the emperor himself. He tried to punch but Shao Kahn simply grabbed his gauntlet covered hand and twisted it. The skull-faced one then hurled the warrior into his own personal chair and smashed him to bits with his mallet.

"I win! Fatality!"

"That's gonna leave a mark…" Pang Tong remarked with disgust.

The remaining warriors were very tired with the exception of Cao Pi and Zuo Ci. A bell was suddenly rung and the 6 remaining warriors got together at the centre of the arena. The Spirit of Razor Sharp Hats arose.

"Congratulations, warriors! You 6 have proven yourselves the most valiant of the new characters! With the Koei criteria met, and with at least one warrior in each kingdom, you will be sent to DW5 immediately!"

A cheer of victory was heard from the more active of the warriors.

Shao Kahn also got up.

"Yes, mortals, that was indeed a most entertaining fight, in spite of the author's lack of creativity to make it more detailed! I, the great Shao Kahn, might even consider RENTING this game of yours!"

"What an honour," Pang Tong muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Make good use of your newfound playability and make DW5 an altogether worthwhile game! Now…BAMF!"

(a.n.: Bamf is the sound effect used in X-Men comics when Nightcrawler teleports, copyright of Marvel)

The warriors of the 3 kingdoms, strategists included, were teleported in an explosion of brimstone. Shao Kahn coughed and glared menacingly at the spirit.

"What? I'm still new at this uber spirit stuff, OK?"

"Pfft, amateur…"

"…This ending sucks, doesn't it?"

"By the unholy darkness that consumes me, yes."

_**The End!**_

A.N.: How some of the warriors look is left to you. Thanks for reading it at the least, and I hope you were entertained!


End file.
